


Whipping Post

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: After a rousing performance of Whipping Post, there's something new you want to try with your boyfriend, Jensen.





	Whipping Post

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019, this fills the square Flogging.
> 
> I HAVE PERMISSION FROM AMY MARIE TO USE HER PHOTO.

“What?”

You pointed at the chair again, but the sting of embarrassment sucked the confidence right from your lungs. “The song… the words, I couldn't help it, Jen. I thought you might want to try it.”

Jensen’s gaze slid from you to the chair and back again. Then he crossed the hotel room, grasped your head in both hands, and planted his lips on yours. His massive embrace consumed you, all shoulders and arms and grasping hands as they slipped from your head to your ass. When he parted from you with a breathless gasp, he grinned. “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“Because I’m weird?” you asked.

“Some might call it weird,” Jensen said as he gathered your shirt at the hem and lifted it over your head. As he ogled your breasts, he muttered, “I think you’re perfectly kinky. Not to mention this killer rack, god damn, girl, I love your tits.”

His massive hands enveloped both of your breasts and squeezed them with his perfect strength. “Jensen, if we’re gonna do this, I’m in charge.”

A flick of his fingers parted your pants as his lips pressed to yours. Through his kiss he said, “Okay. Keep talking.”

“You'll do as I say, and if you need to stop, we’ll use a safe word,” you explained.

“What word?” Jensen asked as he plied you with more kisses along your jaw.

Lightheaded, you dropped to the foot of the bed as you said, “Any word really. Like ‘pizza’ or…” you paused as a curious thought took shape and curled your lips. “Or ‘Arlyn’.”

“I like ‘Arlyn’,” he mused with a hum as he rid you if your pants. When he straightened, he tore his shirt overhead and tossed it aside. “And then you tie me to the post?”

“Right. Because _Whipping Post_ ,” you explained as you unfastened his pants and tore them to his feet. His erection twitched against the fabric of his boxers as you teased the tip, eager to begin.

“And then you'll… whip me?” he asked through a breath. “Will I bleed?”

You shook your head as Jensen slipped your underwear away and knelt between your thighs. “Absolutely not. Unless you really want to. But I'm not sure I’d enjoy that.”

“No bleeding then,” he stated as he neared your sex. “Then what? What if I don't comply with your rules?”

“Then I punish you.”

“How?” he asked as he licked his lips.

“Oh, there's so many things I could do,” you started. “Oral, pegging, blindfold, edging. I'd probably edge you until you cried.”

Jensen grinned at that. “Sounds like I might be breaking a few rules on purpose.”

“I figured— _fuck_!”

Two think fingers penetrated you with such sudden fullness, you nearly jumped from the bed. But Jensen hooked one of his massive arms around your thigh and locked his lips around your clit as he fingered you with relentless intent. Wild moans rent the air as he rushed you to your end. And that end came in too few minutes; Jensen ate pussy like his life depended on it and two of his thick fingers coaxed your arousal from you in a torrential flood.

“Yeah, you like talking about it, baby? Tell me more,” he said.

“God dammit, Jen,” you cursed as you grasped his hair. “The whip is more like a… leather flail,” you explained. “Lots is small leather strips on it.”

Jensen sucked your clit clean as he parted from you again. “And where do you use it?”

You struggled to put more than two words together to form a coherent thought. “Anywhere you want. Back, legs, arms, chest, ass, cock…”

He moaned into you, and that had been the last of it. Your orgasm burst apart with such sudden force, your back arched and your moan caught in your throat. Wet slicked your thighs as Jensen withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, lapping up your cum. When his lips pressed to your thighs, he asked, “You’d whip my cock?”

“Only if you want me to,” you sighed. “And only as hard or as soft as you’d want it,” you continued through a breath. “But for now, I just wanna fuck you.”

Jensen stood and stripped himself of his boxers, then knelt on the bed behind you as you turned to your stomach. “What if I want to whip you?”

“Oh, I can be a good sub,” you said with a wiggle of your hips.

“And you’d do whatever I’d say?” he asked as he grasped your cheeks and spread you.

“Within a few limits and rules, yeah,” you said.

He groaned as he straddled your hips and angled his cock to your cunt. “Can we try that now?”

Your eyes squeezed shut as you gasped. “I don’t have a whip with me,” you said through a strained breath. “But if you want to order me around some, we can try that.”

His massive hand gripped the back of your neck as he leaned over you, the full weight of his body so threatening. “Good,” he whispered into your ear. “I want you to lay here and let me fuck you until I come. And honey, you know I can do this for hours. Beg for it, beg for me to stop, beg however you want, but I’m gonna pound your pussy until you can’t see straight. Do you understand me?”

His cock slammed into you with a smack of his hips against your ass and you thanked God he had your face shoved into the mattress, muting your scream. “I asked you a question. Do you understand that I’m going to fuck you until I come?” he repeated.

Oh, how gloriously sore you would be tomorrow morning.

“Yes, sir, Mr. Ackles. I understand.”


End file.
